It has long been known that the spectrum of a source encodes a large amount of information about the source. For example, the composition of the sun has been determined based on the observed solar spectrum. The polarized spectrum of a source carries additional information related to the source. For example, the polarized spectrum of an exoplanet may carry information indicative of whether the atmosphere of the exoplanet contains organic molecules associated with life. Thus, spectropolarimeters are important tools for researchers. Additionally, spectropolarimetry has applications in astronomy, remote sensing, medical diagnostics, biophysics, microscopy, and fundamental experimental physics.
Most polarimetric methods include rotating waveplates, polarization analyzers, and/or the like. Rotating waveplates, polarization analyzers, and/or the like require the use of motors, gears, drive shafts, a power source, and/or the like. These components increase the size of the polarimeter, and also the weight, cost, and power consumption of the polarimeter. Additionally, any moving parts greatly increase the possibility for instrument failure. Moreover, such methods can cause approximately half the photons received at the polarimeter to be discarded. In some applications, such as polarimetry measurements of faint astrophysical objects (e.g., exoplanets), the reduction of photon throughput greatly reduces the feasibility of performing polarimetry measurements.
Therefore, a need exists for new and improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for performing spectropolarimetry measurements.